Possessed
by Taeras
Summary: Two boys in green.


It was a strange thing being possessed.

Imagine, your actions and your words just happening and nothing in your power can stop it. Seeing your friends being hurt with your own eyes it was painful. But it was worse as seeing it as twisted enjoyment from another.

To the man dressed in green it was the first taste of terror. Snake people were weak. Fighting your parental figure was emotionally draining. Hundreds of battles fought were tough. However, just for a moment..

Imagine, hearing someone else's thoughts in your own mind. Every move planned in a voice that wasn't yours. You could hear them but in trade they could hear you.

When placed in situations like fighting rock people,other elemental master or losing a precious young naïve childhood, your thoughts are you own.

Your voice alone. No one to hear.

What if someone could hear?! And what if they could twist those memories of painful times into things worse? Its kind of scary don't ya think? A boy once went through this. He friends tried to save him, his enemy tried to beat him. But the boy always fought.

Fighting was the only way to survive. Don't ever let him take full control, fight the force back. But the force was stronger tougher years of experience and anger could push back peace and fear. Fear came up again, the man in green wasn't facing fear.

He was facing terror,

The terror of another boy in green.

The man in green was just a boy.

A small tired weak little boy, a boy in a man's body. Two little green boys in one man's body. Both fighting for control both feeling anger and terror

but who will win? The fighting just continues.

Once

Only once the boy was freed

His body returned torn beaten,thirsty and full of hunger while the other green boy took control of another.

He was free for only a few hours to set up a prank, no a trick. Hatred was felt.

Both green boys with dislike for each other. It was a conflict of the mind, much a demon and angel fighting but both were losing,

Losing a mental fight.

Until...

The little green boy had his body back,

tired 

weak,

bruised,

hungry,

sore,

cut,

Mistreated.

He couldn't move.

His body was too weak. He was too weak. He is futile now.

A shove pushed the little green boy away from the grip that held him,he looked for a second.

Hatred looked back.

Falling falling falling

Falling falling

Falling

The boy fell into his own mind. Finally free again.

Unpossessed,

Or so he thought.

*KNOCK*

"Hey squirt get out here we have things to do!" A voice called awaking Lloyd from his daydreams. He looked around and shook the sleep away,still in his bedroom in the bounty and not the grave of the first spinjustu master.

A chill made Lloyd shiver, just the idea of _**him**_ could send tears to Lloyd's eyes.

Morro

He hates Morro.

How could Sensei Wu forgive him?

After everything Morro did Wu forgives him? At least the bastard is dead again. Lloyd disliked thinking like that, thinking such dark thoughts and having intentions.

It was almost like Morro was still there watching him, influencing him. Hurting him.

Oh man hurt.

The other ninja knew of the physical pain. The marks on his body remain there for weeks. He lied about saying they cause him trouble. 'Nothing the green ninja can't handle' 'I'm too tough for some stupid ghost' it was true the physical wounds slowly went away. Till nothing was left.

Nothing but the mind.

A single tear slid down Lloyd's face.

If you could see his face you could see horror. A broken child with broken memories and broken thoughts.

"Hey Lloyd you alive in there?" Jay called his voice muffled by the door.

"Yeah just me a moment, I'm trying to sleep more." Lloyd joked sounding more cheerful than he felt. More cheerful than he looked.

His face fell into a neutral expression for a second but stopped as soon as he realized it was too much like Morro.

Freaking Morro.

Lloyd hated anything similar to Morro,

he hated that something so angry could hurt him. That the green ninja had been beaten so easily.

A little green boy, Lloyd was nothing but a beaten and broken little green boy.

More tears fell.

A drop,

A stream,

A creek,

A river,

Lloyd let himself cry.

Being possessed is a strange thing. It can ruin the toughest of men and reduce them to nothing! And after being possessed,

Lloyd felt like...

Nothing.

Nothing but a pathetic green boy.


End file.
